


Maiden's Exoticism

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reimu wants Yukari's attention, Marisa has the remedy.





	Maiden's Exoticism

"Ya so cure when ya embarrassed, Rei!" Marisa exclaimed, seated adjacent to her companion in front of her on the kotatsu on a summer afternoon.

"Shut up..." Reimu retorted, her cheeks bright red.

"It's aight if ya got a crush on Yukarin!"

Reimu looked downwards. "But I don't know how I'll get her to notice me..."

Marisa smiled. "Ya just gotta be sexy! Ya just lay there instead of bein assertive!"

Reimu groaned. "Intimacy is tiring."

"If ya want Yukari to look at ya, ya gotta make an impact!"

"And how would that be done?" Reimu inquired.

"Put on a show! Ya got anything sexy to put on?"

"No, not really." Reimu replied. "I only have simple undergarments and this outfit?"

"Ya never got any lingerie?" Marisa Inquired.

"What's that?"

Marisa opened her mouth, flabbergasted. "Okay, we gotta go see Alice!"

"Whatever." Reimu stated, emerging from her seated position.

"Well, I'll take ya over to Alice to get some!" Marisa exclaimed as she walked over to the doorway, brandishing her broom as she slid the shoji screen open. "Hop on!"

Reimu embarked behind her companion, grasping Reimu's waist. "On your lead, then."

****

Marisa, without hesitation. Landed in front of the building. Making a single step, she knocks upon the door which doubles as the entrance to the European style building.

"Heeey Alice-chan, just an Ordinary Magician stopping by!~" Opening the door of her own accord, Alice seated on her couch.

"If I didn't recognize your scent I would have had you killed." Alice noted. "What can i assist you with?"

Marisa triumphantly wrapped her left arm around Reimu. "Get her something sexy!" Marisa proclaimed, Reimu looking away in sheer embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" Margatroid inquired.

"Can't ya sew some lingerie for her? It's for somebody special!"

"What's in it for me?"

Marisa reached into her satchel and retrieved a strange, phallic mushroom. "I got one of these~"

Alice blushed. "Do you want to stay the night?"

"As long as I use it tonight!" Marisa exclaimed, answering Margatroid's salacious proposition.

Alice regained her composure. "Have a seat. Come, Shanghai, Hourai." Alice said, emerging from her seated position to her workshop. The two miniature golems following right behind her.

Marisa immediately took her seat on Alice's couch, immediately disrobing to her undergarments.

"Do you always get naked in Margatroid's home?" Reimu jokingly inquired to the woman to her right, taking her seat.

"Oh c'mon, Alice is a friend!"

Reimu giggled. "You're such a harlot, Kirisame." Kissing Marisa on the cheek.

"Says you! Ya tryin to impress Yukari!"

Reimu blushed. "I hope whatever Alice has in mind works out."

****  
Margatroid emerged from her workshop, in her hands a bundle of cloth. "Here you go." Shanghai bringing the outfit to Hakurei.

"I'll go home and get ready..." Reimu sheepishly stated.

"Wait, don't ya wanna practice?" Marisa stated.

"W-What?" Reimu exclaimed.

"I've seen ya naked before, don't ya wanna put on a show?"

Alice interjected. "Um, I agree with Kirisame... You should practice your performance. Please take a moment to get changed."

Reimu walked towards Margatroid's bathroom, her features bright red.

In a matter of minutes, Reimu emerged, her ensemble consisting of a red microbikni. On her legs white fishnets with red stiletto heels, her signature hair ribbon and white sleeves completing the ensemble.

Marisa whistled. "Wow!"

Alice cleared her throat. "Okay, get on her lap." Margatroid observing the pair.

Reimu embarked onto the woman below her, Kirisame immediately grabbing Hakurei's posterior with her left hand. "I already like this sexy Rei~"

"Whatever," Reimu retorted, leaning forward as she pressed her lips onto Marisa's.

"Okay, Hakurei, stroke her hair."

Reimu slowly brushed her fingers across Marisa's golden follicles, her face inches from Kirisame's.

Marisa utilized her right hand to slowly caress Hakurei's left thigh, moving upwards as she touched the elastic of her red undergarments.

Alice sighed. "Are you really going to fornicate in my home?"

Reimu disembarked from the woman, her visage red. "This is for Yukari..."

Marisa smiled. "Ya going to do great!"

Reimu nodded. "I shall take my leave, you two." The maiden retrieving her blouse and skirt and hastily applying them onto her person.

"Have fun, Rei." Marisa stated as Reimu went through the doorway.

****

Reimu tried to ignore the growing fear in her stomach as she flown over the forest. _"Does Yukari even think of me in that way?"_

Before Reimu could collect her thoughts, she unknowingly entered a gap, immediately finding herself onto her futon within her accommodations, in Yakumo's arms, the blonde clad in purple lace lingerie. "Thinking about me?" The border youkai inquired in a joking tone.

"You ruined the surprise..." Reimu said, her tone bashful.

Yukari laughed. "And you think wearing such leggings and footwear isn't obvious?"

"Shut up..." Reimu stated, proceeding to embark onto Yukari, currently laid on her back, proceeding to lift her blouse. Revealing the thin, small cloth surrounding the areola on her small, yet lively breasts.

Yukari smiled. "Are those breasts for me?" Inquiring as she reached behind Reimu and removing the simple knot behind Hakurei.

Yukari proceeded to place her mouth onto Reimu's left nipple as she stimulated the opposite side, making light suction, Reimu moaning in response.

Yukari inserted her hand directly into the small cloth of Reimu's lower garment, inserting her index and middle finger into her opening, Reimu yelling at the sudden stimulation. "You're flowing into me." Yukari noted as the discharge coated her fingertips, promptly lowering Reimu's undergarment.

Yakumo gazed at the swollen, glistening opening. "You were excited for this moment, weren't you?"

"Shut up..." Reimu retorted.

Yukari promptly began orally stimulating the maiden straddling her, moving her tongue between Reimu's folds.

Reimu's hips bucked into Yukari's mouth, discharge flowing onto the latter's face.

Reimu disembarked from the woman below her, immediately burying her face into Yukari's chest. "I practiced so much with Kirisame..."

Yukari giggled. "I knew you were smitten with me, Hakurei. Your garment was alluring." Giving Reimu a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you sure you want to kiss me with that mouth right now?"

Yukari giggled. "Are you ashamed of your own honey?"

Reimu sighed. "You always ruin everything, as usual Yakumo." Closing her eyes from within her lover's embrace.


End file.
